Louca Obsessão
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Não sabia por quanto tempo continuaria segura naquele lugar, mas afinal, porque diabos ela estava fugindo? Do que ela tinha tanto medo? De quem estava se escondendo?


**Louca Obsessão **

**Capitulo 1 – Fugitiva.**

O vento tocou com suavidade a superfície de sua pela clara e seus cabelos longos e negros esvoaçaram-se com o mesmo. Respirou fundo.

A partir desse dia passaria a ter uma vida diferente, assim esperava que o fosse. Diante de si, estava uma grande casa que naquele momento seria sua nova moradia. Uma casa bonita, com muros altos e de arquitetura moderna, escondida em meio a tantas áreas rurais do interior.

Sim, escondida! Tudo o que aquela jovem mais queria era esconder-se de tudo e de todos que a ameaçavam. Deveria ser por isso que escolheu uma casa com muros altos e portões fechados, assim ninguém a observaria. Nos olhos escuros de Rin Himura, a desconfiança e o medo a acompanhava.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que realmente acontecia com a pequena jovem. E naquele momento tudo o que mais desejava era iniciar uma nova vida naquele lugar tão afastado de onde morava. Não sabia como uma garota da cidade iria conseguir sobreviver naquele lugar, mas nas situações em que se encontrava aquele lugar longe de casa, seria seu mais novo refugio.

Suspirou baixo e logo em seguida ergueu sua cabeça. Observou a movimentação que ocorria em sua casa. Inúmeros homens entravam e saiam carregando moveis para o interior da residência, o caminhão estacionado na calçada se encontrava mais vazio, indicando que faltavam poucos pertences a serem transportados para dentro.

Sua ansiedade estava à flor da pele, mal via a hora de estar dentro de sua nova casa. Sentia-se ameaçada estando na calçada da rua, tinha aquela assustadora sensação de estar sendo observada por alguém e aquilo lhe causava medo.

-Por favor, sejam rápidos! – Sua voz suave saiu trêmula.

O homem fez sinal de afirmação e ordenou aos outros para serem mais rápidos com a mudança.

Olhou ao seu redor, não havia ninguém na rua há não ser ela e o caminhão carregado de moveis. Apesar de o local ser rural, era uma rua normal como qualquer outra da cidade grande, possuía inúmeras casas como a sua. Todas muito grandes e escondidas, e justamente por possuir vizinhos que acabou descobrindo de onde vinha à sensação de estar sendo observada.

Na janela da casa ao lado, encontrava-se uma mulher de cabelos longos e olhos penetrantes. Pela sua aparência poderia julgar que a mulher possuía um pouco mais de quarenta anos, assim que ela percebeu que a nova moradora havia notado a sua presença na janela, sorriu. O sorriso em seu rosto era doce, simpático e demonstrava sinceridade.

Mas a pequena Rin se limitou a sorrir de volta. Aprendera que nem todas as pessoas são como parecem, e por isso não deveria confiar nelas à primeira vista. Tinha medo, receio de se envolver com mais alguém que a faria sofrer.

Desviou o olhar da mulher e voltou a observar o desempenho daqueles homens, em poucos minutos o caminhão ficou ainda mais vazio. Assim que constatou como a mudança estava indo, voltou a fitar a janela da casa vizinha e jurava que encontraria aquela mulher novamente. Mas a mulher não se encontrava mais na janela, dessa vez ela estava diante de sua casa a poucos metros de si.

O coração de Rin acelerou-se. A mulher caminhava em direção a si com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto a momentos atrás. Pensou em correr, mas ela havia sido mais rápida que suas pernas trêmulas.

-Eu fiquei durante um bom tempo imaginando quem seria o novo morador dessa casa! – Ela voltou a sorrir.

Rin piscou algumas vezes. Sua vizinha parecia muito mais bonita pessoalmente, foi o que constatou.

-Seja vem vinda minha querida, espero que possamos nos dar bem como vizinhas! – A mulher lhe agarrou suas mãos e continuou a sorrir docemente.

-Obrigada... – Rin sorriu timidamente.

-Me chamo Izayoi Taishou, é um prazer conhecê-la!

-Igualmente Taishou-sama. – Rin a respondeu de forma educada.

-Apenas Izayoi está bom! Vamos esquecer as formalidades, sim? - A mulher lhe mostrou novamente os dentes brancos em forma de sorriso. - Como se chama querida?

-Me chamo Rin Himura.

-Tão linda quanto o nome! – Izayoi apertou novamente suas pequenas mãos.

Rin corou com o elogio e sorriu em forma de agradecimento.

-Sei que está ocupada Rin, sinto muito por estar tomando o seu tempo. – Sua vizinha se desculpou. – Notei que está sozinha então vim até aqui para ver se precisa de algo, uma ajuda talvez.

-Realmente fico grata pela preocupação, mas eu estou bem sozinha! – Rin tentou convencê-la.

-Você irá morar sozinha nessa casa tão grande? – Izayoi se mostrou interessada. – Não tirei isso da minha cabeça desde que a vi.

-Sim, meus pais irão continuar morando na minha antiga casa. – Rin estava receosa em respondê-la, para seu próprio bem deveria manter sua vida em segredo.

-Decidiu se tornar uma pessoa independente tão cedo? – Izayoi olhou a admirada. – Acertei?

Não havia se tornado independente, na realidade havia se mudado por motivos pessoais, mas sua vizinha nova não precisava saber o que a levou a decidir morar sozinha em um lugar tão afastado de onde vinha.

-Sim, é isso mesmo! – mentiu. – Espero que eu não tenha tomado à decisão errada. – Tentou deixar sua mentira mais realista possível.

Viu a mulher a sua frente lhe sorrir mais uma vez. As atenções de ambas se desviaram quando um dos homens da mudança se pronunciou.

-Já terminamos por aqui! – Avisou em alta voz.

_-"Perfeito."_ – Rin pensou. – Obrigada! – Ela os agradeceu.

Voltou a fitar Izayoi esperando que a mesma voltasse de onde havia saído, para enfim deixá-la descansar do dia cansativo que tivera. A mulher pareceu entender o silencio da jovem e por hora, decidiu recolher-se.

-Se precisar de algo venha até mim querida. – Se despediu com um beijo no rosto de Rin.

-Me lembrarei disso! – Sorriu em resposta.

Observou a nova vizinha voltar para sua casa e quando constatou que ela já não mais se encontrava em seu campo de visão, correu o mais rápido possível para dentro de sua residência trancando o grande portão logo em seguida.

O coração descompassado, a respiração ofegante. Tudo isso era resultado de seu medo. Por onde passava, trancava todas as portas e fechava todas as janelas com estranha rapidez e nervosismo. Percorreu todos os cômodos inúmeras vezes, até constatar de que tudo estava fechado e de que estava segura em sua nova casa.

Suspirou aliviada. Não sabia por quanto tempo continuaria segura naquele lugar, mas afinal, porque diabos ela estava fugindo? Do que ela tinha tanto medo? De quem estava se escondendo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aviso: Esta mesma fanfic já foi postada em outros sites.__  
__A fanfic é focada nos personagens principais Sesshoumaru e Rin, mas também aparecerão no decorrer da história casais secundários como Inuyasha e Kagome._

_Sei que não deveria estar postando essa fanfic quando na verdade deveria estar terminando as outras, mas eu já tinha essa ideia em mente há algum tempo atrás... Digo, na verdade já faz anos que penso em escrevê-la e só agora decidi colocar as idéias para o papel._

_Espero que gostem e se acharem que ela é merecedora de Reviews, ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-las *-*_

_Um grande beijo,__  
__Anny Taishou :*_


End file.
